


She

by EliasPaige



Series: Seven Ways to Love A Sociopath [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasPaige/pseuds/EliasPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am playing Mendelssohn, and she still smells like jasmine and it is surprisingly fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!   
> I honestly wasn't expecting to write this story this way but the line in the summary came to me the other day and I couldn't ignore it.   
> Hope you enjoy and as always leave me some love please!

I am playing Mendelssohn, and she still smells like jasmine and it is surprisingly fine. 

Janine has nightmares

She doesn’t talk about them, so I don’t ask

I can hear her; sometimes

So I play Mendelssohn; for hours until it stops

Until I stop hearing, until she stops crying.

Sometimes I see her

When she has them

Her face turns down

It doesn’t often do that

So I observe.

I notice things as well

She smells like jasmine soap

Her hair looks like thunder fawned across my pillows.

Sometimes she comes to watch me play

We don’t talk about it

There’s no need; usually

On those nights, her cheeks are wet

Her nose puffy, but she is calm

The worst is over

That’s what she told me; once

And I believed her.

So I don’t ask; anymore

She sits in my chair, in my shirt

And I play Mendelssohn

We don’t talk about it.


End file.
